blossoms
by aeyta
Summary: mimato, mimixmatt, yamatoxmimi. yup, i actually wrote one. -_-


blossoms  
written by aeyta  
note: its my first mimato. (and probably the last) its somewhat soratoish but it turns out as mimato.  
this is AU, sora never gave cookies and mimi is back in high school for some unknown reason. the kiddies are 17.  
  
  
// how can i tell you i love you...  
// when you can't even look me in the eye?  
  
Yamato stared at the sweet girl laughing with her friends, she looked up and saw him looking at her, quickly averting her eyes to her friends, making sure not to look at him directly in the eye.  
  
"Yamato," he turned around, another girl stood there, looking at him. Her hair was in pink locks, cascading over her petite shoulders. Her arms were crossed and her light brown eyes looked at him with irritation.  
  
"What?" Yamato asked, his voice was slightly annoyed.  
  
"Watching her again?" Mimi said somewhat bitterly. "She doesn't love you."  
  
Yamato stood up, catching one last glimpse of the girl of his dreams. He looked at Mimi straight in the eye, his blue eyes were icy, "Shut up," he said with a slight growl.  
  
Mimi laughed at him, "I'm the only one who knows too... except maybe her. Maybe she knows, maybe."  
  
// you're insane  
// or am i?  
  
"She probably does know, she's smart, not like you," Yamato said crisply.  
  
Mimi's eyes narrowed, "You bastard," she cursed. "I fucking give you my heart, and you break it," Mimi started, her voice was angry. She was angry.  
  
"I didn't tell you to give me your heart," Yamato said as he reverted his gaze back to the girl he was staring at earlier.  
  
Mimi laughed drily, "You were always the one complaining about those eccentric stalkers, and now you're doing the eccentric stalking, how ironic."  
  
"Fuck off," Yamato said crossly. He didn't need this, not now.  
  
// don't tell me  
// what to do.  
  
"But," Mimi stepped close to him, then sitting herself down on his lap seductively. "I want you so bad," she said in a soft, malicious voice. "And you, want me," her lips went to his ear as she whispered her words, she slowly moved her lips to his lips and kissed him softly.  
  
He kissed back.  
  
// maybe  
// it is time for change.  
  
He took her in his arms, picked her up, "We're going to my house," he said briskly as he carried her off to his car.  
  
"And then we'll have some fun," Mimi drawled out lazily.  
  
// everything is  
// changing now.  
  
Yamato threw Mimi on his bed, taking his shirt off.  
  
Mimi smiled at him as he looked at her, and he realized, perhaps he was starting to love her.  
  
Perhaps, he was starting to feelw aht she felt. Perhaps, the whole world was changing before his eyes.   
  
It was all so simple, he needed her, and she needed him.  
  
This was his last choice, if he did this now then he could never go back.  
  
Yamato looked at Mimi with thought, "You are so beautiful."  
  
He slipped her shirt off.  
  
// and if it's the wrong choice  
// i can't turn back.  
  
"Mm..." Yamato smiled as he heard the pink-haired goddess next to him. He removed her arm that was draping over his chest as he heard the doorbell.   
  
Yamato got up, quickly changing into boxers. As he left the room he quickly took a glimpse in the mirror, his hair was ruffled and messed up but he didn't care.  
  
// who knew  
// it would be you.  
  
He opened the door, and saw the most loveliest creature he ever set eyes upon.  
  
Hair that was a rich golden-red, such flawless and fair skin that covered her entirely. Such innocence and light. He looked at her, his eyes roaming around her perfect body.  
  
And then he looked at her eyes.  
  
"I...I-I wanted to tell you something," she said softly, her voice was cracking. "B-but.. I didn't have the heart to, not the courage... but now..."  
  
"Sora," his voice was drained.  
  
As he looked at her eyes, he saw the most beautiful thing in the world break.   
  
"You didn't wait," Sora said softly. She turned around and started walking away before stopping and turning back to him, "You can't turn back. Love her Yamato, she needs you."  
  
Sora turned back to her path to her car.  
  
// and when you told me   
// what to do...  
  
"Yamato, who was it?" Mimi's voice echoed into his mind, mixing up with the voice of Sora that was playing over and over in his head.  
  
"Nobody, nobody," he went back to his bed and kissed her on the lips.  
  
He'd learn to love her, the way she loves him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
// i'll learn in time,  
// you're all blossoms.  
  
authors note: its short, it was a small idea that popped into my head so i wrote it. 


End file.
